


I Don’t Know if I Can Trust You. Don’t the Lights Show How Bright My Love is for You?

by dreamingKatfish



Series: Oumasai Week 2K19 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Betaed, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, She has put up with my nonsense, beta didnt have time to go through it all, but for a good cause, but i was in a bad mood today, but it's cool, he needs that tag okay, i didnt plan for this angst, i died for her anyways, i need that tag, oh boy, oumasai week 2k19, poor boy, saihara needs a hug, slight lack of communication, so i vented with saihara, this was a thing to write, we all need the happy ending tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Ouma has a plan but needs to stay at work late to work on it. Saihara feels his boyfriend's absence clearly. What's Ouma up to and could it cheer up Saihara?





	I Don’t Know if I Can Trust You. Don’t the Lights Show How Bright My Love is for You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 4 for Oumasai Week and today's prompt is Firework. So have some angst with a side of fireworks.
> 
> And hey all the love to my wonderful beta reader Heta, no really I'd die for you. You're amazing mate!
> 
> (Oof, forgot to say that love song at the end is I will never stop trying by safetysuit.)

DICE had been working with fireworks a lot lately. They think they’ve finally figured out how to set them up to make them shape letters. There’s no guarantee the letters would be oriented properly, but they did have a plan B so no worries. Ouma smiles as he stands around a table with his most trusted organization members. The others around the table smile with him as they all shout together, “Stage Two!”

 

The members run off, getting ready to dedicate their upcoming week acting as a distraction for the one and only Saihara Shuichi. Ouma stays at the table and pulls out his phone and sends a text to another group he’s more than familiar with. After sending it off, he lets his boyfriend of nine years know that he’s going to be home late today and to not wait for him. Ouma had plans to make, plans that must be kept secret from his loving boyfriend at all cost. It might just crush Saihara if he found out Ouma was hiding something, but Ouma knew this one was more than worth it to keep until the time was right.

 

\-----

 

Saihara was working on another missing person’s case when he got the text.

 

 **Kichi~:** sowwry beloved we still arent done with our big plan yet.

wont be home till late dont wait up!

i wuv you!!!!! xxx

 

Saihara smiled at his boyfriend’s still very ridiculous texting style. Though he was a bit hurt Ouma was coming home late again he knew it was probably just a really big and risky plan that Ouma was trying to perfect to death to limit all the risks. Ouma really cared about the people he works with, so he’d do anything to keep them safe. But there were still things that needed to be done, plans to be made and all that. Saihara knows his boyfriend is a known liar, but he trusts him. Ouma wouldn’t lie about something like this, right? No, no, Ouma definitely wouldn't lie about something like this. Saihara shakes off his anxieties. He sends Ouma a quick text back and continues with his case.

 

 **Shumai <3!!!:** It’s okay. I ‘wuv’ you too Kichi <3

 

Saihara already knows where the person for this case is. They had run away from home and likely got lost, but didn’t want to get help to avoid proving their parents right. He feels sympathy for both parties involved. The entire case was because insecurities on both sides had caused an argument to get out of hand, prompting the teen to bolt. But from the clues he’s seen, the teen would likely want to come back home and he saw personally how worried the parents were. And with all of his practice with Ouma, Saihara knew they were genuine in their care. Now it’s time to bring them back home and reunite another family. If only all cases would end in a happy ending like this one.

 

He thanked every deity above, even his classmate’s Auta, that he didn’t have to work murder cases. Saihara got his ultimate detective title from all the “mundane” cases that needed to get done. He couldn’t accept that at first, but his friends managed to convince him he was worthy of his title, just not for the reasons many assume he was worthy for. He wasn’t his old upperclassman, he didn’t solve murders. He didn’t have the heart to, not to say solving some of these more ‘mundane’ cases didn’t get to him either. One too many infidelity cases have permanently skewed his view on love. He’s surprised he even accepted Ouma’s confession in the first place, much less for them to still be dating.

 

He tries to ignore the thoughts he knows are going to come if he lets himself fall into that train of thought, shifting his focus to getting the missing teen back. He’s only about a minute or two away from where they’re at.

 

Saihara makes it there, leaving his car and walking up to the abandoned structure, where he finds a crevice along the side to slip into. He calls out for the teen and watches as they poke their head out from behind a rotting wall. Saihara pulls out his badge and shows the teen, informing them that their parents are waiting. And after inspecting his badge the teen goes with Saihara. He peacefully drives to the detective agency where the parents are waiting. Saihara quietly listens as the teen tells their story, occasionally adding small advice when necessary.  Eventually, he makes it to the agency, where the two head inside and the teen’s parents immediately run forward after seeing the two, pulling their child into a hug. The teen returns it and apologizes for running off, the parents apologizing for ever making their kid feel like they are couldn’t come to them for these kinds of things and having been unaccepting of the teen’s feelings before, both parties promising to do better.

 

Another happy ending in the Saihara Detective Agency. Saihara heads to his office and finishes the paperwork for this case. His uncle, the owner of the agency, pops in briefly to let Saihara know that he can go home when he's finished with the paperwork, congratulating Saihara on a job well done. Saihara smiles and thanks his uncle, and returns to finishing the paperwork, a peaceful smile remaining on his face. When he’s done he turns the folder with all the paperwork into his uncle and bids the man a good night before heading to the little apartment he and Ouma call home. Saihara’s smile falls at the realization of another night without his lover. Sure Ouma was always there in his arms come sunrise, but it still sucked he couldn’t have already been there by nightfall instead.

 

He knows logically Ouma wouldn’t ever play with his feelings like that. But Saihara can’t help but fear the worst in these moments. He doesn’t want to make Ouma worry, especially when it’s his own fault he’s being irrational. Besides, it would be insulting if Saihara doubted Ouma like that. He knows how many people already doubt the two’s relationship, especially in the start, and Ouma doesn’t need Saihara doubting him too. He doesn’t deserve that. Thinking about it, Saihara really wouldn’t blame Ouma if he cheated, as Ouma deserves much better than Saihara. All of Saihara's cases prove that love doesn’t last, so there’s no one to blame but himself, as he’s the one fully aware of this fact, but started dating Ouma in the first place anyways. It’s his own fault if he gets hurt.

 

Saihara tries to shake off these thoughts as he pulls into the parking garage of their apartment complex. He’s only semi-successful, as the thoughts are determined to trail after him no matter what. He sighs as he walks into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. Unfortunately, the one person who’d be entirely capable of getting rid of these thoughts isn’t here, so Saihara will just have to cope on his own. He unlocks the shared apartment’s door, grabbing the mail from its place behind the door and toeing off his shoes as he walks in. There are several letters addressed to both Saihara and Ouma, along with some adverts and magazines, but no newspaper today. He places Ouma’s mail in a separate stack off to the side of their coffee table, sitting down on the couch as he goes through his own mail. Most of it’s either cases or fanmail for the ultimate detective, but there's a letter hosting a reminder for one of their bills. He’ll have to take care of that later.

 

Saihara puts down the mail on the coffee table opposite of Ouma’s mail. He’ll also have to remember to ask Ouma tomorrow if he got any bills so that they can put it together and take care of it. With that he stands up and stretches, back cracking slightly as he pads over to the kitchen. He peacefully begins to cook a small dish for dinner, making sure to have enough to put off to the side for Ouma once he gets home. Saihara’s smile begins to find its way back onto his face in the peacefulness of cooking. It’s a bittersweet smile, one wishing it wasn’t quite as peaceful as right now, but resigned. Once Ouma is done with this plan and it’s been executed, he’ll will start coming back home on time and Saihara will realize he was being silly earlier for doubting his boyfriend’s faithfulness.

 

Soon the meal is ready and Saihara packs away one serving and sticks a sticky note on it saying, ‘Kichi’s,’ with the ‘i’ at the end dotted with a heart. He sticks it in the fridge and puts a paper on the fridge saying, ‘Dinner’s in the fridge love, don’t forget to eat before bed! I love you <3,’ Saihara smiles gently and grabs his own portion before sitting at the dining room table and eating. He’s careful to not make any messes and tries his best to ignore the sting of loneliness at the lack of conversation to be had. Once he’s done, he carefully rinses the dish and utensils, placing them gently in the dishwasher. He walks back to the living room, turning on the tv and grabbing a book before nestling into one corner of the couch. Letting the tv take care of the silence, Saihara begins to continue to read his book from where he left off, promising himself to only read a little bit as he did get home rather late and should get some sleep, especially considering how early he has to get up in the morning.

 

Saihara loses himself and time within the book, unable to put it down until he’s reached the end. But he finds he has to go to the bathroom so he puts the book down. Taking the chance to go through his usual nightly routine before bed. Except instead of going to bed he heads back to the living room and picks the book back up, losing himself once again, but finding his eyes feel a lot heavier than earlier. His eyes flutter shut and his hand, still holding the book, falls onto his chest; other hand hanging off the side of the couch, the TV still quietly playing in the background.

 

\-----

 

Ouma quietly opens the apartment door, confused as to why it wasn’t locked. Saihara always locks it before turning in for the night, but Ouma gets his answer when he steps further into the living room. The TV’s on some animal channel and Saihara is passed out on the couch, a book in his hand. Ouma smiles softly at the sight and takes a quick picture with his phone, before stepping forward and picking up the book and bookmarking the page Saihara was on before falling asleep. He kisses Saihara’s forehead, then heads to the kitchen and heats up the meal waiting for him.

 

He knows Saihara is too good for him sometimes. Saihara could get almost anyone he wanted, but he went with Ouma. Ouma doesn’t care if it’s selfish, but he’s glad Saihara choose him over anyone else and despite everyone else’s complaints. He finishes his meal quickly, trying to make sure to clean any messes he makes to keep from burdening Saihara. Once his own dishes are put in the dishwasher, he makes his way back to the living room. Staring apologetically at Saihara, Ouma knows Saihara must be feeling lonely with how often he’s been staying late recently. Resting a hand on Saihara’s leg, Ouma silently promises it’ll all be over soon. Just one more week. Saihara’s strong, he’ll be okay. No -- he’ll be amazing once Ouma executes his plan. Unfortunately, he still has to wait, patience being key for this plan to work.

 

Ouma pats Saihara’s leg before getting up and getting ready for bed himself, grabbing his mail on the way, which checks as he finishes getting ready. He leaves most of it in a messy stack where it was earlier, along with the bills put off to the side knowing Saihara will want to see them. Once done, Ouma goes back into the living room and shuts off the tv before lifting Saihara bridal style. Saihara in his unconscious state cuddles closer to Ouma as he walks them both to their bedroom and puts Saihara down gently on their bed. Sadly smiling at Saihara’s pitiful whines at the loss of contact, Ouma helps change his asleep boyfriend into more comfortable clothing, knowing he’ll be grateful for the pajamas in the morning. With both of them ready, Ouma climbs into bed on the other side, loosely intertwining his and Saihara’s hands before Saihara rolls closer and wraps himself around the petite supreme leader, which Ouma more than willing to return. Before he can fully drift off to his lover’s steady heartbeat, Ouma kisses Saihara’s cheek and whispers a quiet I love you.

 

\-----

 

When Saihara wakes up he’s pleased to find his lover in his arms. Though he doesn’t remember going to bed or getting changed he isn’t worried, figuring Ouma must have taken him to bed when he got home. He takes a moment to just take in his sleeping lover’s beauty. Content to have a quiet moment with him, in awe at the peaceful expression on Ouma’s face. Saihara finds his heart feeling full, and when Ouma mumbles, “I love you, Shu,” in his sleep Saihara knows things will be okay. Promising himself to not let his thoughts get to him today. Ouma still loves him and Saihara knows he loves Ouma. They’ll be fine and Saihara’s excited for when the plan Ouma’s working on is finished.

 

Saihara looks over at the time and curses the world for not letting have much more time to just lay here like this for longer. Reluctantly Saihara carefully shakes Ouma awake, heart skipping a beat as Ouma’s eyes flutter open. He doesn’t ever want to get used to that. Ouma gives Saihara a sleepy smile and Saihara plants a chaste kiss on Ouma’s lips. Chuckling when Ouma whines and tries to follow him as he pulls back, “We have to get up now Kichi,” Ouma groans and faceplants into the pillow. Saihara continuing to chuckle, “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Yes, it is!” Ouma’s muffled voice calls out. But after a few seconds Ouma picks his head, “But fiiiine. I’ll get up for you Shumai. But I demand kisses!” Saihara is happy to provide the payment and presses his lips to Ouma’s. And after a few more pecks the two get up and head to the bathroom, flowing around one another in a familiar pattern as they get ready for the day. Once done Ouma takes over the kitchen determined to prepare breakfast. Saihara chuckles and wraps his arms around Ouma’s abdomen, letting Ouma do as he pleased for breakfast. Occasionally planting a kiss here and there as Ouma demanded for waking him up.

 

Once ready the two sit down together and eat, making quiet conversation as to not interrupt the peace of the morning. Conversation ranging from something silly the other saw at work to what bills are due soon. The two falling together with a practiced ease. Though eventually, the conversation went into what they were doing at work. Saihara wondering how much longer the plan DICE was working on was going to take. Refusing to admit he asked to see when Ouma would start coming home on time and that he was lonely. But Ouma saw right through him and held Saihara’s hand as he promised that Saihara didn’t need to worry for any longer, that they’ll be done by the end of the week and Ouma will stop still so late. At least until the next big project comes up, but that won’t be for a while with how big the plan they’re working on right now is. Saihara tries to take comfort in Ouma’s words, anxiety still lingering in the back of his mind though. But he just smiles and says, “That’s good. Maybe we can go on a date again, hmm?” Ouma nods enthusiastically, wildly gesturing while coming up with different ideas they could do. Never letting go of Saihara’s hand once while he plots. The two making easy banter until they have to go, kissing each other goodbye.

 

\-----

 

Saihara sits down in his office, barely getting settled when he gets handed a folder for a case of vandalism. Curiosity peaked until he looks inside and sees the familiar signature of DICE. He smiles softly, nothing could stop those guys from their vandalism and pranks. All of it rather harmless, so no one was particularly trying to stop them. Sure DICE might do worse behind everyone’s back, they still weren’t hurting anyone so Saihara wasn’t worried. Though it seems like they set up a little scavenger hunt for Saihara and figures that he cold humor them, often times them leaving a little gift at the end of the hunt. Usually little trinkets or things someone within DICE had made for him. His smile softens as he remembers how far he’s come with his relations to DICE. They were once wary of the detective, but now see him as family. His family used to just be him and his uncle for the longest time, his parents pretty much abandoning him to pursue their own careers. But now DICE rarely let him go long without a reminder that they’re family now. He’s more thankfully than he could ever truly express, but he knows that they know this.

 

He examines the details of the hunt in the folder before getting up and heading out to check out the vandalism site for himself. Knowing he’ll find his next clue to follow hidden there. The car drive there more peaceful than the ones he had the day before. Mind focused on determining the most likely spots for the clue to be hidden. Though he knows if someone found it before he could get there they would hand it over. Those in town aware of the scavenger hunts often left for the detective.

 

Saihara arrives at the scene, a children's hospital, a purple-haired woman is waiting outside. He walks up and she hands him the note card with the clue on it, “He- here you go Sai- Saihara-kun. They’ve left you an- another game. Tha- thankfully the kids al- also are enjoying the display,” Saihara looks over to the display DICE had set up this time. It’s a supervillain holding a pair of dice, it’s cover with lights occasionally flashing to change the side the dice appear to be on. It’s exactly the kind of thing he’d expect from DICE.

 

Saihara chuckles and turns back to the woman, “Thank you Tsumiki-san. I hope you have a good day,” Tsumiki gives a weak, ‘you too,’ before she heads back inside. Saihara looks at the card in his hand. Already prepared for the long hunt ahead of him. The riddle as always starting simple and obvious. Saihara feels excited to decode and solve this mystery.

 

\-----

 

It’s getting dark out when Saihara reaches the end of the hunt, he’s exhausted, but smiling when he sees three of the inner circle members of DICE waiting for him, they’re in casual clothing instead of the usual DICE uniforms they wear out for these kinds of things. They hand him a small scrapbook, inside several pictures of him with DICE and Ouma. It’s a sweet gift and he can’t hold back his smile nor would he want to. And as they know Ouma is out late again, they invite Saihara out to go get something to eat. Comforting Saihara by letting him know Ouma had sent them to check on him and is okay with them taking Saihara out to eat. Already planning to grab something to being Ouma on the way back to the base so Ouma can just get ready and go to bed when he gets home. Saihara feels like his heart is bursting for how much Ouma and DICE care for him.

 

Finding it easy to forget about the pain from only being able to really interact with his boyfriend once during the entire day. They go out to a middle-class kind of restaurant. Saihara managing to convince them to not try to pay for him too and at least split the bill. Despite wanting otherwise, the three agree and then move on and begin talking about a variety of topics. Frequently cutting off each other for with banter. Saihara finding himself smiling and laughing far more brightly than he has been for the past couple of nights. Really needing the reminder that even if Ouma has to stay out late and his friends from high school are busy he still has people he can turn to who care about and understand him. The rest of his night hanging out with some of DICE goes just as well.

 

It’s beyond dark by the time the three drop Saihara off at home, he swiftly goes through his usual routine of checking the mail and removing his shoes. This time though instead of eating and reading Saihara goes straight to the bathroom and gets ready for bed. While he’s finishing up the apartment door open and Saihara hears Ouma quietly call out to see if Saihara’s awake still or not. Saihara calls back from the bathroom before going back to finishing up his nightly routine. Ouma walks into the bathroom, a smile on his face as he goes through his own routine. Once Saihara’s done he goes to their bedroom to change and wait for Ouma. He doesn’t wait long as he watches Ouma walk into the bedroom with a big yawn. Saihara lies down as Ouma quickly changes and joins him. The two quickly wrapping themselves around the other. Ouma chiming, “I see DICE kept you out late. Did you have a good night with them?”

 

Saihara tights his hold around Ouma, a smile resting on his face, “Yeah, they were great to hang out with as usual,” Saihara gives Ouma a short kiss, “Thank you for asking them to check on me while you couldn’t,” Saihara would never cease to be amazed at how his boyfriend always seemed to know just what he needed. It wasn’t like that skill stopped at Saihara though, Ouma always knows what everyone needs, even if they themself don’t realize they need it. It’s one of the things Saihara fell in love with Ouma for he supposes. He mentally chuckles, he really doesn’t know why he was so worried yesterday. Though he tries to ignore the voice in the back of his head insisting Saihara doesn’t know how to tell when Ouma’s lying at all and how DICE cares more about Ouma than him and wouldn’t hesitate to try and cover for Ouma. Tries to ignore the voice that tells him everyone else was right to doubt Ouma’s genuinity. Saihara pushes away those thoughts and clings to Ouma, pressing light kisses everywhere across his face, repeatedly saying, ‘I love you.’

 

Ouma finds he doesn’t fully understand his boyfriend’s clinginess in that moment. It’s as if he was afraid of losing Ouma. But it makes no sense. Though it then dawns on Ouma that it does actually make sense. And Ouma just feels worse, there’s no way he can comfort Saihara right now without giving away his plan. And he knows Saihara cares too much to ever dare mention that he’s doubting Ouma, even if he has a valid reason, not wanting to hurt his lover by pulling that. Ouma lets his boyfriend cling without saying anything. The most he does is hold Saihara tighter as if that could convey how much means it when he tells Saihara that he’d never leave his side. When Saihara is done Ouma pulls Saihara into an intense kiss, trying his best to convey as much as he can. Eventually, the long day catches up with the two of them and they fall asleep wrapped tightly up in one another as if the world would end that very night.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the week passes by similarly. Different members of DICE hanging out with Saihara whenever they can. Even going as far as pretending to steal from a museum to get Saihara’s attention. Saihara can’t help, but think it’s suspicious. He hopes whatever they’re planning is going to be good, but his anxiety says probably not. He fears his own relationship is going to become like all those infidelity cases he works on. Or maybe it’s just that Ouma is bored of Saihara and trying to find a way to break it to him in the nicest way he can to avoid the wrath of their high school friends. Or maybe it’s worse, Ouma was being equally as clingy as Saihara, maybe there’s something wrong with him and he doesn’t know how to tell Saihara. Saihara feels his heart drop whenever he isn’t around DICE or Ouma, he’s terrified. He doesn’t know what’s going on and he doesn’t know what to do. He can only hope the plan Ouma has been working on soon ends and that everything goes back to normal. But for now, Saihara worries.

 

\-----

 

But soon the week is over and Ouma and Saihara are lying in bed again. Saihara is happy to have the day off but upset that he’d likely be going to an entire day with Ouma again and this time no detective work to distract him. But Ouma cuts off Saihara’s thoughts, “You’re thinking very loudly over there Shu,” Saihara goes to apologize, but Ouma cuts him off with a kiss, “Hey it’s okay. How about we spend the entire day together, get whatever it is bothering you off your mind. Sound like fun?” Ouma questions.

 

Saihara looks at his boyfriend in confusions, “But what about your plan?” It must have been important and Ouma knows Saihara would understand if they couldn’t spend time with each other. Sure it filled his chest with anxiety and doubt, but Saihara knows there have been times where they’re rules had been switched and Saihara was the one working late repeatedly. And sure Ouma didn’t tend to do this kind of thing himself despite it being of no shock if Saihara did it. But Saihara should trust Ouma, after all, he knows Ouma hasn’t ever toyed with his feelings nor would he. So it’s fine if Ouma keeps working, as long as before the sun rises here back in Saihara’s arms safe and sound.

 

Ouma answers him before he can contemplate it further, “We finished it finally, DICE is executing it today and we’ve taken all precautions so they can act without me there babying them. I trust them to get it done and be safe. So now we have a day to ourselves, hope you don’t mind that I’ve already got today aaaaall planned out. Nishishi,” The only thought in Saihara’s head is, ‘Oh.’ Well looks like he’s getting his wish, the plan is done and Ouma will come home on time and they get to spend today together.

 

Saihara smiles and pulls Ouma into a kiss that he eagerly returns. When they pull back Ouma can see Saihara’s eyes reflecting the sun and sky after a rainy day, bright. Saihara’s smile is just as bright, “I’d love any day if I get to spend it with you Kichi,” Saihara glances away and whispers, “I’ve missed you.”

 

Ouma smiles at Saihara, “I know, I’m sorry for being away so much. But I promise I’ll make it up to you. Today is just a start,” Saihara meets Ouma’s eyes again. The honesty catches him off guard and he wants nothing more than to kiss Ouma, so he does. Over and over and over again. Savoring every moment. Unfortunately for him, those moments needed to be put on pause a bit so the two of them could get up and get ready for the extravagant day Ouma had planned. The two being affectionate whenever they get the chance while they prepare. Saihara relaxes into Ouma’s touch, it melting away all his worries from the past week. Ouma getting his joy from the blissful expression on Saihara’s face whenever Ouma pecks or holds him.

 

Ouma feels better as everything thing starts going according to plan. The day has just started and Saihara is already happy so that’s one check. Saihara also agreed to go out and whatever it is Ouma had planned, giving the second check. Now to check three, the start of their day some breakfast at a nearby cafe, DICE members already in place to help make things go smoothly.

 

Ouma and Saihara walk in hand in hand, a smile on Ouma’s face as Saihara goes through trying to solve the latest play cases Ouma had made up. A common occurrence between the two, never two cases that are the same and sometimes even Saihara is the person behind it. It’s fun and one of the only times Saihara doesn’t mind solving a murder case. They walk up to the counter, the undercover DICE member takes their order and the others in the back ensure it’s done to perfection. Saihara and Ouma taking a seat as they wait. Ouma coming up with another case since Saihara had just finished solving the last one when they ordered. In the middle pausing while Ouma goes up to get their food. Continuing to play the game and banter while they eat. The third check is done.

 

Saihara feels lighter than he had in the entire time Ouma was staying late combined. Ensuring their hands were connected almost the entire time. Lightly swinging them as they headed to their next destination. Which apparently was a little flea market. Both going around and trying to find the silliest trinket they could. Ouma ended up winning when he found a toy doll with underwear on its head and a fake twinkie in its hand. Saihara would’ve fallen on the floor in laughter if Ouma hadn’t caught him. Ouma does take the chance presented to him to kiss Saihara while he’s in a dip-like position. Saihara complies with boyfriend’s tomfoolery, ignoring how they were in public, more interested in the twinkle in Ouma’s eyes. They end up buying a pair of necklaces, one with a magnifying glass the other a pair of dice. And just to mess with everyone Saihara wears the one with the dice and Ouma wears the magnifying glass. Fourth check, just three more to go Ouma mentally cheers.

 

This time they head out to a sandwich shop for lunch. More undercover DICE members waiting for them. The two discuss the different things they had saw at the flea market. Taunting one another with weird items claiming the other would totally buy something like that. And Ouma jokingly asking, ‘that if it’s a flea market then where are the fleas?’ Saihara returns in kind by saying, ‘they’re on the sellers.’ Ouma nearly chokes on his drink. Saihara apologetically tapping his back. Both of them fall into uncontrollable laughter. The undercover members of DICE taking photos to make another scrapbook or photo album for the two. The rest of the lunch passes by in a joyful blur, checking off the fifth thing.

 

Now for the second to last and arguably one of the most important parts. The two head to the nearby park. Ouma covers Saihara’s eyes before they enter, though he’s confused Saihara trust Ouma as he leads the other further into the park until, “Okay, now look.” Saihara opens his eyes and nearly cries at the sight, all their friends are there, it’s a party. Saihara looks at the banner they managed to hang from some nearby trees and almost cries again, Ouma threw them a happy ten-year anniversary party. Sure they weren’t married or anything, they had been dating for a long time. Saihara had been so caught up in his own hurt he didn’t even notice their anniversary was coming up. Ouma wraps his arms around Saihara, “Happy ten year anniversary my beloved Shumai. I love you,” This time Saihara cried and turned around pulling Ouma into a fierce kiss.

 

“I love you so very much Kichi. Thank you,” Saihara repeats thank you again and again while kissing Ouma in between every one thank you. And Ouma feels content, but there’s one last check to get. Though not yet, no now everyone celebrates. The inner circle of DICE and the two’s high school classmates surround the two giving them congratulations. And in the case of their classmates apologizes too, they realize they really should have listened to Saihara and given Ouma a chance. Though he can be an annoying rat bastard, it’s clear to see he well and truly love Saihara from the bottom of his heart. Though Ouma deflects, “Eww you make it sound like Shu stole my heart, but I’m the thief around here! Obvious I stole his heart, not the other way around.” The others roll their eyes and humor him. Then they go back to the picnic tables and pass presents to the couple, play games, and just talk. Ouma sees the joy on Saihara’s face and knows everything will all be worth it. Soon everything will come to a head, here’s to hoping the one thing he couldn’t factor for turns out alright regardless.

 

Night time comes and DICE starts the firework show. Songs play from a speaker they had set up earlier by the picnic tables. Each one matching up with fireworks as they got up. Ouma part of the way excuses himself and brushes Saihara’s concern of him missing the show off by saying he had one of the others record it for him. Saihara lets Ouma and turns back to the show. His heart and mind no longer weighed down. Ouma did all of this for him, for them. Saihara chuckles to himself realizing that this is probably the thing Ouma was staying out late planning. An anniversary party with all their friends and Ouma calls him a sap. And slowly the show comes to an end. Those there watching clap and cheer for the DICE members that had set up the show. But then all of a sudden some more fireworks go up, they say Saihara’s name and tell him to stand. He’s confused, but follow through like it asks when it tells him to turn around. The speaker suddenly starting to play a love song, “ _This is my love song to you~_ ” Saihara turns, “ _Let every woman know I’m yours~_ ” Ouma is there on one knee, “ _So you can fall asleep each night, babe~_ ” Ouma looks Saihara in the eye, “ _And know I’m dreaming of you more~_ ” He pulls out a ring back and Saihara’s hands go flying to cover his mouth, “ _You’re always hoping that we make it~_ ” Tears spring into Saihara’s eyes again, “ _You always want to keep my gaze~_ ” Fireworks go off behind Saihara, illuminating Ouma, “ _Well you’re the only one I see~_ ” But Ouma just sees an angel when he sees Saihara get glow from behind, firework creating a halo, “ _And that’s the one thing that won’t change~_ ” Ouma begins to speak, lyrics mixing into his words, “Shuichi!” “ _I’ll never stop trying~_ ” “You gave me a chance when no one else would!” “ _I’ll never stop watching as you leave~_ ” “You have shown me love and kindness even if no one other than you thought I deserved it!” “ _I’ll never stop losing my breath~_ ” “I can never thank you enough for that!” “ _Every time I see you looking back at me~_ ” “And I know these past couple days I’ve hurt you by disappearing and I’m sorry!” “ _I’ll never stop holding your hand~_ ” “I love you Shuichi!” “ _I’ll never stop opening your door~_ ” “I never meant to hurt you!” “ _I’ll never stop choosing you babe~_ ” “So let me prove to you I won’t leave you alone!” “ _I’ll never get used to you~_ ” “Shuichi Saihara, will you marry me!?” Saihara nods and rushes forward bring Ouma into a deep kiss. This time the kiss could convey every ounce of love they felt for each other without a single doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ all my readers and my beta, I'd die for you. Every single last one of you I'd die for.


End file.
